


После шторма

by leosapiens, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017





	

За окном шумят джунгли, идет дождь. Ветер доносит букет чужеродных запахов, приторный, как дешевые духи. Баки сидит на подоконнике, капли стекают по его левому плечу, по новому бионическому протезу, на котором больше нет красной звезды, который лишь едва заметно отличается от правой руки. Футболка с левой стороны промокла, но ему, похоже, все равно.

Стив сидит на кровати, блокнот на колене, рисует задумчивую фигуру у окна, листву за мокрым плечом, подоконник. Карандаш в его пальцах иногда подрагивает, когда он думает о том, как много хотел бы сказать лучшему другу, и о том, почему молчит.

— Стив, — произносит уже привычно хриплый голос. Стив не хочет думать, откуда появилась в нем эта хрипотца, которой не было раньше, ни до войны, ни на ней. — Ты так громко думаешь, что у меня мурашки по коже.

— Извини, — отвечает Стив и чувствует, как у него самого голос садится.

Баки поднимается с подоконника, идёт к нему походкой человека, привыкшего компенсировать перевес на левую сторону. Теперь, когда его больше нет, это выглядит странно, будто он пытается заново научиться ходить. Усевшись рядом со Стивом на кровать, он заглядывает в блокнот.

— Грустная картинка, — задумчиво говорит Баки и протягивает палец левой руки, проводя им по бумаге. Он все время старается пользоваться именно ей, экспериментируя с новыми ощущениями. Возможно, даже скорее всего, они как-то отличаются от обычных. Стив не спрашивает и об этом.

На бумаге остается мокрый след, карандашные линии расползаются грязной полосой.

— Черт, — Баки болезненно хмурится. — Черт.

— Ничего, — Стив захлопывает блокнот, нервно проводит пальцами по шершавой поверхности. Они сидят рядом, не зная о чём говорить. Два человека, прошедшие сквозь слишком многое вместе и по отдельности — несходящиеся параллели, мучимые каждый своими демонами.

Стив хотел бы рассказать о том, как его рвут изнутри боль и стыд за то, что он не искал до последнего, что поверил в смерть друга, что не нашел хотя бы тело. Он молчит. Сам он себя не простит никогда и не знает, что ему было бы больнее слышать — что Баки прощает его или что тоже считает его виноватым.

Он хотел бы рыдать, как мальчишка, уткнувшись в грудь друга, говорить о том, как он виноват, о том, что из-за него Баки прошёл через ад и теперь у него хриплый голос и больные глаза, и он, Стивен Роджерс, Капитан гребаный Америка полностью в этом виновен. О том, как из-за этого чувства вины он ринулся спасать его, как в омут, наплевав на рушащуюся вокруг, едва выстроенную новую жизнь, не пытаясь даже удержать ее. Зная, что если во второй раз не сделает все, что должен, дальше жить уже не сможет. О том, что понятия не имеет, что делать теперь, и сидит тут, вдыхая отвратительно приторный запах джунглей, не зная, как говорить с единственным человеком, который связывает его с прошлым.

Стив хотел бы слушать, бесконечно слушать обо всех ужасах, которые произошли с его лучшим другом, пока сам он был арктической ледышкой. Слушать — позволяя боли и стыду разъедать себя изнутри, надеясь, что это хоть как-то облегчит душу Баки. 

Вместо этого он молчит и не смотрит на него, стараясь, чтобы его лицо не выглядело так жалко, как он себя ощущает. Ничего не получается, притворство никогда не входило в список его талантов.

Баки рядом тяжело вздыхает.

— Стив, я… — произносит он и замолкает. Стив поворачивается, смотрит на него глазами побитой собаки.

— Черт, — еще раз беспомощно повторяет Баки, а потом упирается лбом в его плечо, стремительно и неуклюже. Замирает, словно ожидая, что оттолкнут. Стив запускает руку в его волосы, сжимает ее до боли, спохватившись, ослабляет хватку, перебирает пальцами, молчит.

Они оба потеряны, вырваны с корнями из прошлой жизни, искалечены войной и не привыкли к миру. Им некуда возвращаться, и непонятно, как теперь жить. Их прибило друг к другу, как выживших после крушения корабля, и теперь они цепляются за обломки, ошеломленные произошедшим.

— Что мы будем делать? — внезапно спрашивает Стив, хотя именно у него должны быть все ответы. 

— Выживать, — бормочет Баки ему в плечо.

Стив кивает, несмотря на то что Баки не видит его лица. Выживать. Хороший план.


End file.
